The purpose of this study is to document and describe changes in nutrition-related parameters with rHuTNF therapy, specifically: (1) changes in body weight and percent body fat; (2) changes in serum protein and albumin; (3) appetite status and dietary intake; (4) glucose and peptide hormone responses to meal stimulation before and after acute administration, during and following chronic therapy; (5) changes in LPL.